


Polka

by bear_cheers



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blow Jobs, Disney World & Disneyland, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Seonghwa might be a furry, Spit Kink, car sex but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bear_cheers/pseuds/bear_cheers
Summary: Disneyland is a lot of fun, even for someone as stubborn as Seonghwa. What's even more entertaining than Disneyland, though, is that one hot animator.What are the chances, anyways?
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Polka

Surprisingly, Seonghwa is actually enjoying himself.

He wasn’t expecting Disneyland to be so much fun, after all the hassle he went through with Yunho and his dumb shenanigans of trying to drag Seonghwa there against his will. Even though it’s crowded, and Yunho ate too many Minnie Mouse-themed pancakes and now he’s feeling sick, and the sun’s sort of burning his neck, Seonghwa’s social anxiety hasn’t kicked in yet and his something-is-going-bad instincts haven’t tingled at all today, so he is enjoying himself.

The rides they’ve chosen so far have all been over his expectations – he doesn’t pride himself for getting genuinely scared in the Haunted Mansion, but Yunho screamed when he saw Peter Pan peeking from behind his tree house, so at least he doesn’t feel like a total scaredy cat. The Pirates of the Caribbean had Seonghwa intrigued the whole time, while Yunho’s favourite was the tame Alice in the Wonderland labyrinth.

The food is also tasty, the tacos might be a bit unflavoured and the sodas too fizzy, but they certainly excel in the candy department – both Seonghwa and Yunho have eaten so many marshmallows and candy floss that by the time they sit down on the neatly mowed lawn, they feel sick and dizzy with the sugar in their bloodstream.

It’s mid-afternoon now, and after an entire morning and well into the noon of zapping from one attraction to another and jumping up and down in fear or giddiness, Seonghwa’s legs are trembling with exhaustion and his back is hurting awkwardly. They’ve decided to leave after watching the Parade that Yunho had to quite literally beg Seonghwa to attend – to his friend’s complete surprise, Seonghwa doesn’t feel too comfortable sitting next to little girls and young boys frantically shouting and waving sticky hands to various Disney princesses or heroes, but he’ll take one for the team.

However, sprawled on the grass comfortably and absentmindedly listening to the grand music being played on the streets by an orderly fanfare, he’s almost ready to change his mind. Yunho’s smiling widely next to him, wide eyes staring expectantly down the street to try and glimpse more of the sparkly carts that carry the animators, fingers continuously poking at Seonghwa’s side with high-pitched noises of, “That’s Ariel!” or whispered, “ _Crap!_ Is that Cinderella’s dress?”.

One particularly strong and pointed jab at his intestines has Seonghwa bolting upright on his ass and grabbing at his belly, doubling over with a curse. “Shit,” he mumbles through gritted teeth as he feels his stomach churn unpleasantly, all the junk he’d shoved down his throat finally announcing its way out. He gets up hastily and catches Yunho’s concerned gaze, “I’m going to the bathroom. Fuck this.”

He ignores both Yunho’s questions and the surrounding parents’ scandalised expressions and bolts away from the lawn. The music gets fainter with each step as he half-staggers, half-jogs away from the main streets, deserted and lonely with the cluster of people in the little fairytown centre. His stomach growls embarrassingly loud and his ass feels on fire, quite literally not an exaggeration, but he forces himself to keep his eyes tracked on the wooden signs depicting little men and women that are progressively becoming more and more frequent. He finally sees the proverbial angel as a TOILETS arrow points to a small, cutely decorated building, and he almost rips the door out of its hinges in his haste to enter.

There’s no one inside and he’s incredibly thankful for that, because as soon as he slams one of the stall doors shut, all hell breaks loose in the worst way imaginable.

After many efforts, grunts, a few stray tears and copious amounts of liquid soap, Seonghwa finally exits the building and breathes in the fresh air that fills his deflated lungs blessedly. He looks around for a while, mostly because he’s smitten with the way the golden rays of the rapidly setting sun gently touch the very tips of the castles around him, turning the entire park in a true fairytale town. He sets a brisk pace back to the main street, where he’s fairly sure the Parade is over and Yunho is waiting patiently, probably still hoping to persuade Seonghwa to ride another crazy rollercoaster or shoot at a game of darts.

Seonghwa smiles to himself and drops his speed just a bit, enjoying the atmosphere of the place and admiring the small gardens and other cute stands he’s passing.

Until he sees that low building with nice decorations once again, the one that’s the sole witness to his greatest embarrassment and agony in a long time – and he realises he’s been walking in circles for the better quarter hour.

He frowns and tries to look for the wooden signs he’d followed the first time here, but none of them point towards the centre. He pats his pockets for a map of the place, but is unsuccessful; he’d fled from Yunho with no bag, phone or wallet.

And now he’s lost. He sighs, defeated.

He wanders around for a bit more, fearing that he’s lost his way forever and won’t meet another human soul for eternity, when he hears voices and a stray laughter breaking the eerie silence of the place. Hopeful, he rounds the corner of a grey, boring building – very unlike the rest of the colourful things here – and nearly trips on his own feet over a soft...rock?

The voices stop abruptly as Seonghwa struggles to keep his balance by holding himself against the wall. Then, a guy asks, “Are you alright?”

There’s a trace of mockery in his voice and Seonghwa looks up, fired up already and preparing a good comeback. However, all he gets out is a rage-strangled, “If only–“, before his eyes meet his foes’, and then widen comically.

Because, standing before him, are Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Piglet, leaning against the wall and smoking cigarettes carelessly. Seonghwa lets out a choked noise of confusion.

“That’s my head right there,” Tigger says from where he’s slumped against the wall and onto the ground, and Seonghwa recognises the voice from before. His gaze snaps to said man (character?), who’s grinning at him with wild eyes and a cigarette between his teeth, and then he looks behind him, where he’d unfortunately tripped earlier.

Indeed, Tigger’s head is laying on one side, dusty and rough-looking from Seonghwa’s earlier violent disturbance. Two other heads lay scattered around the place, closer to their owners. Winnie chuckles, high-pitched and annoying.

“Sorry,” Seonghwa says, dumbfounded, and Winnie laughs again.

“He’s fucking with you,” he tells Seonghwa and runs a hand through flimsy-looking blond hair. “He does it all the time, anyways.”

“Wow, absolutely shut up,” Tigger says pointedly and gives Winnie the stinky eye. His gaze once again falls on Seonghwa, head tilted all the way up and the corners of his lips cutting bold lines in his cheeks. Deep dimples suddenly appear when he drags a slow breath from his cigarette. “You lost?”

Seonghwa just nods dumbly, brain still struggling to catch up with what’s happening. He unlatches from the wall and stands awkwardly in front of the oddly intimidating trio. Their eyes feel heavy on him, but Tigger’s gaze falls particularly hot. 

“Are you gonna dance for us now or what?” Piglet finally speaks up, and a sense of panic washes over Seonghwa like cold sweat.

Are these Disneyland workers, of all things, planning on...doing bad things to him? Kidnap him? Mock him? Abuse of him? He feels as though this is a fever dream or he’s high off his ass in Yunho’s apartment.

He turns wide eyes over to Piglet, who’s tall and lanky and smiling more kindly than his companions, but his sharp teeth glinting in the lit end of his cigarette are still just as mean.

“For fuck’s sake, he’s freaked out,” Winnie butts in over Piglet and Tigger’s snickering, and this time he sounds weirdly compassionate. He drops his cigarette on the ground and goes to stomp on it with a yellow paw before he stops and looks at Seonghwa. “Could you–?” he starts and motions down, and Seonghwa rushes over to run the cigarette in the ground with his own boot. “Thanks,” Winnie says and clasps a hand on his shoulder. Seonghwa has to look down at him, and this close, the man’s hair is surely too dry to be healthy. His thin eyebrows rise on his narrow forehead at Seonghwa’s surprised expression. “I didn’t want to dirty my costume, dude. Chill out,” he explains.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa mutters and steps away again. Tigger is still fixing him aggravatingly insistent, and Seonghwa finally sets on him with narrowed eyes. “I got something on my face or what?” he demands, somewhat pathetically, because his mind is too numb to think of a good comeback.

Damn it.

Tigger grins wider and replies without missing a beat, tongue coming out to lick at his lips. “Just pretty, handsome boy.”

Seonghwa freezes and Piglet chortles from next to Winnie, putting out his own cigarette against the wall. A collection of ashy circles is already painted on there. “You’re so shameless,” he tells Tigger and pushes him lightly with a pink, comically big foot.

“Shut up,” Tigger rushes to retort and throws his cigarette on the ground too. His clothed, tiger-striped arms shoot up and he stares at Seonghwa expectantly. Seonghwa blinks at him. Tigger sighs and rolls his eyes, but the wicked glint in his gaze foretells trouble. “Help me out, pretty boy.”

Seonghwa probably pulls a face, because Winnie shrieks his dolphin laugh again. He bends down to pick up his head and holds it under one arm. Tigger wiggles his fingers, still fixing Seonghwa and still waiting. Piglet watches, amused, having pulled down a zipper on one side of his costume and shimmied a hand down there. Seonghwa forces himself to avoid Piglet and his actions entirely as he steps towards where Tigger’s sitting on his ass on the ground. The man’s eyes light up in pleasant surprise, but his smile hasn’t lost it shady quality.

Seonghwa realises, belatedly, when he’s already close to the man, that he quite enjoys its rustiness, the way it looks absolutely carved on the man’s face with a blunt blade, the way it drips evil on his chin and paints sinfulness on his face. Seonghwa shudders this time, not trying to hide it.

Tigger closes his eyes and leans his head back until it’s resting against the wall, neck exposed and chest expanding underneath his silly costume as he takes a deep breath, no doubt ready for Seonghwa to lift him up. He waits and waits like this – Seonghwa simply stares, arms crossed over his chest, heart beating annoyingly fast – until he doesn’t, and he opens his eyes only to have them shadowed by his furrowing brow.

“What–?” he begins, but Winnie and Piglet’s stifled giggles finally blow up and become loud, obnoxious chunks of roaring laughter as Tigger realises what’s happening. Tigger’s eyes quickly find Seonghwa’s, eyebrows raised in disbelieving astonishment.  
“I put it out for you,” Seonghwa says and prods at the unlit cigarette laying next to the toe of his boot. He grins back, feeling his skin tight with nerves. “You’re welcome.”

Tigger’s speechless for a moment while Winnie and Piglet slap each other in pure glee, before his eyes glow with something Seonghwa can only describe as hunger.

_Truly a predator_ , Seonghwa thinks, and then, _hot_ , and then he mentally slaps himself, but he barely has time to clear his mind before he finds himself with an armful of Tigger latching onto his chest and waist like a koala bear.

Seonghwa almost loses balance but quickly rights himself to accommodate the sudden extra weight, arms coming to wrap around the soft costume and hold somewhat awkwardly. Winnie is now gasping for air while Piglet nearly drops something he’s fiddling with in pure surprise, staring stunned at the two. Tigger’s howling in his ear, breath hot and cool against his cheek, body firm and light in his arms, legs coiled tight and careful around his waist.

Seonghwa’s head is spinning and he doesn’t understand why he doesn’t simply drop Tigger down like a sack of potatoes. Truthfully, he actually likes the weight of the other man in his arms, pressed close and warm in all the right places, making Seonghwa’s skin tingle wherever his cunning fingers tentatively touch. His hair tickles Seonghwa’s cheek funnily, like a fluffy cat. Then, Seonghwa snaps out of it and he pries Tigger’s arms off him, pushing on his chest to get him off completely.

Tigger lands on the ground smoothly, with just a small cloud of dust raising from the ground as he stares a bit up at Seonghwa through long eyelashes. His nose is held up and high, lips curled tactfully in a sly smile, dark hair streaked with red messy in a the-morning-after manner that makes Seonghwa sweat despite the cool evening.

“So rude, Prince Charming,” he purrs as he straightens himself and turns on his heel, leaving Seonghwa to question everything he’s ever known about himself.  
He watches as Piglet drops a square of chewing gum in Tigger and Winnie’s outstretched hands and, as he follows Tigger’s cheek stretch and dip with the way he chews on the hard gum, only one thought echoes in his mind.

Tigger is hot.

Very, very hot. Sexy, even. Everything, from his eyes, hard candy peering at him heatedly, to the gracious slope of his nose, meant to be stared down from, and down to his lips, cruel and shining with spit, _everything_ about this man lights up a fire deep in Seonghwa’s belly, attraction that mingles with fear and a vague sense that something bad will happen – or rather, that something has already been tipped over in a long row of dominoes that are to fall, and the end is imminent. Nothing can stop its arrival, much like nothing can stop Seonghwa’s eyes from roaming down the body of the man, clothed in that dumb costume, or over his meanly grinning face.

Piglet follows Seonghwa’s gaze and elbows Winnie in the ribs. They exchange a glance, then Piglet kindly asks, “Want one too?”

“I don’t smoke,” Seonghwa replies absentmindedly, caught in a surprisingly intense staring contest with Tigger.

“Oh, handsome’s a good boy, too?” Tigger murmurs lowly, eyes growing just a shade darker.

Winnie blows a bubble that bursts loudly. “I meant gum,” Piglet continues as if Tigger’s comment didn’t make Seonghwa’s cheeks pink all over.

“No, thank you,” a flustered Seonghwa replies quickly. He rips his gaze away from Tigger’s locked one, suddenly noticing the darkening of the sky. A cool wind has started to ruffle his hair softly and worm its way under his clothes. He frowns then, and addresses his question to Winnie, “Is the Parade over?”

Winnie thinks for a bit before answering, chewing the gum loudly. “It must be. The kids don’t stay quiet for too long.”

Seonghwa panics then, full-on wide eyes and gaping mouth and kneading hands, heart beating fast and blood rushing in his ears. “The park’s already closed?” Seonghwa exclaims with a strangled voice. The trio stares quietly.

“He’s so dumb,” Piglet proclaims to Tigger after a moment’s silence. “Hey, you’re so dumb,” he tells Seonghwa and points at him. Sticky drops of spit fall on Seonghwa’s flailing hands.

“Shit, my friend left me here,” Seonghwa hurries to assume, not listening to Piglet’s exasperated comments. “I don’t even have my phone on me. I’ll die, I’ll literally starve in Disneyland. I’ll get arrested, oh God, I’m not a child molester, I swear–“

“The park’s open until 10pm,” Winnie states loudly while Piglet reaches over to smack Seonghwa’s head. Seonghwa stops his craze and feels himself grow small under their gazes. “You just got lost,” Winnie continues calmly and keeps a steady eye contact with Seonghwa. Weirdly enough, Seonghwa feels himself grow more relaxed. “We’ll get you back to your friend. Okay?"

Seonghwa nods vacantly.

“Say okay,” Winnie chides softly.

“Okay,” Seonghwa repeats. He feels brainwashed.

Winnie urges the other two to pick up their heads as Seonghwa simply stares at the sky above, the bright, colourful lights of the park blocking the starlight. When he looks back down, Winnie and Piglet are already fully transformed in their respective life-sized cartoon characters, looking oddly creepy in the evening setting. They get a start ahead and Seonghwa hurries to follow as they round the corner, but a hand grabs his wrist painfully tight, stopping him in his tracks.

He turns around and is swiftly met with another hand coiling around the back of his neck, fleetingly caressing the short hairs there before pulling him down with enough force to make him tremble eagerly. Seonghwa doesn’t have the time to voice his surprise before Tigger’s lips smash forcefully against his, all force and violence and unexpected gentleness seeping out of his pink mouth and into Seonghwa’s own. Tigger steps closer to get more comfortable against Seonghwa’s body and presses harder against Seonghwa’s neck to get him to bend down more, and Seonghwa follows unthinkingly, eyes closing on their own accord.

Tigger is warm and wet, his lips a hot, heavy weight on Seonghwa’s, sweet like cherry and bitter with cigarette smoke. Seonghwa’s already breathless just from feeling the other’s man ragged breaths fanning softly on his cheeks, fingers curling deliciously tight in his hair, a little noise escaping his mouth and finding its echo in Seonghwa’s throat. Seonghwa’s hands shake lightly by his sides, not daring to touch the man even more.

Before he knows it, Seonghwa feels a tongue prod at his lips, cunning and annoyingly arrogant in the way Tigger is acting so commanding, as if he already knows how to push Seonghwa’s buttons.

And, well, Seonghwa’s determined to show him otherwise.

When the tip of Tigger’s tongue snakes along the seam of his lips again, Seonghwa wraps his own lips tightly around the muscle, sucking softly on the very tip and tasting the sweetness of the man in full force. Euphoria and desire wash over him like crazy when Tigger moans jaggedly, panting against his face as he lets his tongue hang out of his mouth like a dog, letting Seonghwa lap at it messily.

They stumble back until Tigger’s back hits the wall and his lips reconnect with Seonghwa’s, and this time, Seonghwa opens his own mouth too, hungrily waiting for Tigger’s tongue to come join him.

Except that it’s not Tigger’s tongue that slips inside, but a wet, soft, chewy thing that rests inside the pool of saliva that’s formed under his tongue. Seonghwa huffs a questioning breath against Tigger’s face, eyes opening to slits to dazedly scrutinize the man’s smug expression. His cheeks are flushed and eyes glinting with a positively crazy spark, lips swollen and shining with spit, ever-present grin finding its devilish place on his face.

“Close your mouth, puppy,” Tigger whispers, sounding wrecked.

A shiver sweeps Seonghwa’s body at that, and Tigger’s hand comes down to keep him steady, wrapping around his jaw almost painfully. He forces Seonghwa’s mouth close, pressing long fingers against his cheeks as his lips cut deeper in his cheeks. Seonghwa finally snaps his jaw shut, tongue swirling the foreign object around his mouth – then his eyes widen, as do Tigger’s own, but in completely different sentiments.

“Taste me, sweetheart, don’t spit it out now,” Tigger warns darkly and tightens his hold on Seonghwa’s jaw until Seonghwa begins chewing tentatively on the piece of gum Tigger’s offered.

Tigger grins hazily, pats Seonghwa’s cheek softly with the back of his hand and then slips from underneath him, rounding the corner as he wipes at his mouth and dunks the fake head on. Seonghwa is left to blink at the wall somewhat unsure, feeling absolutely fucked up and run over by a bus – mostly because every noise and word and move Tigger’s uttered or done has left him craving more, a fire growing stronger and bigger in his chest and belly and demanding more, not put out even by the rational side of Seonghwa’s brain that’s telling him this isn’t normal and he is probably going to get drugged if he continues this little, dangerous game.  
But the fire inside of his chest has already spread inside his whole body, and the taste of the man is already seeping in his taste buds and coursing through his bloodstream; Seonghwa’s tasted the poison already and wants more.

So he runs a hand through his dishevelled hair and hurries to catch up with the others, trying to hide his hard-on as he jogs quietly towards the weird, peculiar trio.

*****

Yunho slaps him when he first sees him.

“I thought you died, asshole!” Yunho screams at him as passer-by’s stare and Winnie giggles awkwardly under his big head. Seonghwa’s backpack falls from Yunho’s lap during his racket to get up and smack at his arm, and Piglet rushes to pick and dust it up.

“Be careful, young man,” he says in an oddly cheery voice, handing Seonghwa his backpack and ignoring said man’s weird look. “Precious things aren’t meant to be lost.”

Yunho stares at Piglet as if lightning struck, then exclaims loudly, “Who the fuck are you!”

“I got lost,” Seonghwa says quietly as he pulls on Yunho’s shirt to get his attention. Winnie is laughing openly at this point, his careless manner contrasting painfully obvious with Tigger’s closed-off attitude, arms crossed over his orange brindled chest. “They helped me get back.”

Yunho isn’t listening to him, though – he’s broken free from Seonghwa’s tugging and is currently puffing his chest menacingly at Winnie, fists clenched at his sides and face growing red. “Why are you laughing, huh?” he inquires in a try-hard tone and his voice cracks on the last word. Piglet guffaws a laugh, then proceeds to mask it as a cough.

“What was that?!” Yunho turns at Piglet and raises his eyebrows the way he does when he’s tired of Seonghwa’s bullshit – and Seonghwa sighs, ready to go after him and stop him before he makes a complete fool of himself.

But Tigger’s somehow sneaked behind him and is now placing his oversized, furry hands on his shoulders, holding him steady and away from Yunho and the other two. Seonghwa freezes, remembering the way Tigger’s fingers had wrapped in his hair and around his jaw and had sent sparks through his body and melted his every resolve – and he can’t care less for Yunho’s high-pitched, indignant tone and Piglet’s useless, amused words of peace.

“I finish in an hour,” Tigger whispers roughly, body avoiding to touch Seonghwa in any way further. Seonghwa’s burning up. “Would you wait for me, beautiful?”

Seonghwa can’t answer fast enough; he almost chokes on his tongue as all air rushes from his lungs at the promise of more, finally.

“Good boy,” Tigger murmurs appreciatively, a bit stunned, maybe, at Seonghwa’s intense and fierce nodding, then his hands leave Seonghwa’s body altogether. “Meet me in the parking lot?”

“Seonghwa,” Yunho speaks over his grunt of approval, “did you or did you not take up Piglet’s offer for gum?”

Seonghwa stares at his friend, flabbergasted, and sees the way Winnie’s shoulders shake under his costume. Tigger slips away from him and leaves Seonghwa unguarded. Three pairs of eyes fall on him as he searches for words. “Well, I –“

“Unbelievable!” Yunho throws his hands up in the air. “And you didn’t think of taking one for me, too?!”

Seonghwa stares at him. “We’re not poor, Yunho. I can buy you a whole pack.”

Winnie shrieks and Piglet starts wildly clapping his big, fluffy hands.

*****

An hour later, Seonghwa is trembling on a lone bench in the chilly night air, inhaling the fumes of cars in the parking lot and admonishing himself for not stealing Yunho’s hoodie before he waved him off. He got rid of Yunho surprisingly quick, with a few stumbled words consisting of beating around the bush of him maybe getting laid, but Yunho saw through all his ambiguous layers of speech and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He even offered to give him a condom, but Seonghwa got red in the cheeks and shut him down immediately, and didn’t even care when Yunho made fun of him for the rest of the evening. Seonghwa was sometimes grateful to have such an understanding friend, and when Yunho waved at him goodbye from inside the bus, it was with an easy heart that Seonghwa smiled at him earnestly.

Now, though, he’s starting to get jittery, that poisonous drip spreading through his body again and lighting up his skin at the mere thought of Tigger.

He _has got_ to ask Tigger his real name. As soon as possible. He’s feeling like an actual crazy person now, thinking of a damn cartoon character and getting –

“Hey, handsome,” a voice, dangerously close to his ear, resonates low in the cold air, making Seonghwa jump in surprise. Deft fingers slide their way down his shoulders and rest against the sides of his neck, no doubt feeling the race of Seonghwa’s pathetic heart. “Did you wait long?” Tigger’s voice has a honey-like quality to it, a sweet middle coated with dripping dark tones, and Seonghwa raises his head to look at the man hovering slightly above him.

There’s makeup clinging to his eyelids and eyelashes, black and glittery and smeared, like he’s a rockstar living his best, wildest life, or a college student ready to get fucked within an inch of his life. Seonghwa hopes it’s the second, but it’s probably just the remnants of his animator makeup, so he slowly brings up a hand to cup the man’s soft cheek. It curves lightly under his palm as Tigger smiles gently at him.

“I didn’t,” Seonghwa replies quietly. He probably did, though – he doesn’t remember anything right now, too mesmerised by the man in front of him to be able to recall the cold that’s been nipping at his skin just moments ago.

“Your hand’s cold,” Tigger points out and places his own hand over Seonghwa’s, warming it up momentarily. Seonghwa’s left breathless, taken aback by the gentleness displayed by the man, who’s been so playfully cruel until now. “Let’s go,” Tigger says and pulls Seonghwa up, appearing swiftly by his side like a phantom and looking like a dream, with his loose white button-up and washed-out jeans, goosebumps breaking across the skin of his neck when Seonghwa leans down to kiss him there. A low chuckle escaping him unexpectedly. “You’re in such a hurry,” he whispers as his hand searches for Seonghwa’s and clings onto it lightly.

“I want you,” Seonghwa says, lungs burning with the scent of the man and mind dizzied by his own eagerness, all sense of shame thrown out the window the instant his lips touched skin.

Tigger takes in a short, shaky breath and his dark, shining eyes meet Seonghwa’s fiercely. “You’re driving me crazy, sweetheart. Did you know that?”

Seonghwa lets out a low hum that he hopes doesn’t become a whine – and then Tigger’s pulling him along towards a car and throws open the driver’s door, all the while Seonghwa’s staring at the way his loose shirt billows in the chilly wind and offers delicious little snippets of the golden skin underneath. Tigger tugs at his hand to get Seonghwa’s attention, then pushes him inside the car.

“I’m driving?” Seonghwa asks, a bit disbelieving, just as Tigger slams the door shut and walks around the car to hop in the passenger seat happily. Seonghwa turns to look at him, at the way his teeth catch the golden sparks of the streetlights outside. Once again, he asks, “Am I driving?”

Tigger squirms in his seat until his legs are under him, thighs bulking up in his jeans as he shifts so that his entire body is facing Seonghwa. His button-down slips off to reveal a golden patch of skin, collarbones sharp in the dim light. He avoids Seonghwa’s question and instead struggles to put the key in the ignition, metal scraping against metal and making Seonghwa cringe at the sound. The hotness that engulfed him minutes ago is starting to cool down in the cold, dry air inside the car. His integrity returns to him in pieces and he’s almost ready to try and bail, until –

“I was thinking we start with a blowjob,” Tigger says and offers a cute, smug little smile that gets Seonghwa’s blood boiling – in anger, frustration or exhilaration, he can’t tell. One hand lightly traces the line of Seonghwa’s neck, resting just above the pulse point. “Is this alright?” Tigger asks and fits his palm better around Seonghwa’s entire neck, the fleshy bit between his thumb and forefinger flush against his Adam’s apple, but not pressing. Tigger’s eyes sparkle in the dark and it’s so easy to be tempted, with how his hair is so prettily messy and his lips and cheeks, beautifully rosy, the weight of his hand unexpectedly welcome on Seonghwa’s skin.

But Seonghwa finds it in himself to shake his head. His hands clench into fists in his lap as Tigger’s own falls away from his body, as quick as lightning. The silence that follows is tense.

Finally, Tigger speaks up, eyes not looking at Seonghwa, but rather out the window. His body language in too difficult for Seonghwa to try and read, but it’s completely opposite from what he was displaying earlier. “You can leave if you want,” Tigger says. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“You do,” Seonghwa replies quickly, scared of the reaction he’s gotten out of the man. He didn’t mean for this to happen – “I don’t know your name. Who am I supposed to call out for?” He hopes his tone is smug enough for Tigger, no trembling in his voice that might give away the fear he’s feeling at the thought of losing – this night, he thinks.

_Or the potential of more._

Tigger’s eyes snap back to him, grin as wide as ever as he suddenly leans forward and closer to Seonghwa. Breath hot on his cheek, the man replies lowly, “Just call for god, sweetheart.” He opens his mouth and Seonghwa holds his breath as a wet tongue traces small circles on the skin of his cheek, then is replaced by a chaste peck over the now slick skin. “I’m San.”

Seonghwa lets out a slow, shaky breath. His heart’s hammering in his chest. “Right,” he says quietly. “I’m Seonghwa.”

“I know,” San mumbles easily. “Can I suck you off now?” Long, skilful fingers are already unbuckling his pants.

“Please,” Seonghwa’s reply is airy and honestly, his head is too. His body’s as light as ever, brain not working properly with how fast all the blood in his body is rushing to his dick right now. San looks at him and smiles his cheeky grin, dimples even more starking now in the dimly-lit night, and Seonghwa dips down to kiss one softly. San freezes for a moment, then resumes unbuttoning Seonghwa’s pants, hands a bit shakier. Seonghwa scoffs next to his ear. “You don’t have to keep up an act, you know. I’m not expecting anything, and you’re,” he licks shallowly at San’s dimple, much San himself did moments earlier, “pretty cute.”

San sneers at that and, almost aggressively at this point, pushes down Seonghwa’s pants, forcing him to get away from San and push his ass up and off the seat to free himself properly. San catches his eye as he yanks down his underwear, chilly air hitting Seonghwa unexpectedly. “I have no act to keep up, handsome,” San says hard and leans forward over the shift stick, hands finding balance on Seonghwa’s naked thighs. “I’m me, and I think you’ll be cuter than me when you’ll be screaming my name.” Seonghwa gulps as San offers his cat-like smile one last time before swooping down. “Hold on tight, big boy,” he whispers, hot breath blowing softly on Seonghwa’s cock before a hotter mouth comes to cover his tip swiftly.

Seonghwa almost chokes at the feeling, but forces himself to hold it in. He’s certainly in heaven now, so heavily intoxicated with the scent of San surrounding him and the touch of his tongue against his slit that he can’t properly form a thought, so he simply lays there, feeling as much as he can and getting harder and harder with every flick of San’s tongue against his head.

But after a while, when his dick is hanging heavily in San’s loosely wrapped hand, all gratefulness he was feeling turns in frustration, and then in a half-fledged pain. He opens his eyes and glances down, seeing only jet black hair and glinting red strands in the light. He grips a hand in San’s hair to try and still him, but to no avail. The slick sounds of sucking continue, and Seonghwa is in actual physical pain.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Seonghwa grunts out, feeling a heavy ache beginning to consume him. His dick’s painfully hard by now, but San is still only licking his very tip, fingers not even rubbing the rest of his shaft. It’s so damn _uncomfortable_ , but most of all, _annoying_. “Suck me all the way, you – _ah_ ,” he breaks off in a sudden moan, body curling forward and eyes scrunching shut – San’s swallowed him down, the tip of his dick hitting the very back of his throat with no resistance whatsoever, lips wrapping tightly around his entire shaft and tongue doing fast work on the underside.

It was all so unexpected and it’s all washing over Seonghwa in full force, all hot and fiery and tingles under his skin and fireworks going off behind his eyelids, and San’s humming lowly as he bobs up and down on his dick like it’s a damn lollipop, and he’s the thirstiest whore Seonghwa’s ever seen – so he tells him that.

“You’re such a bitch,” he says breathily, but San simply hums again and sucks him harder, tongue skirting on the underside of his tip and hand working the rest with wet noises. “Not a tease,” Seonghwa adds as an afterthought, voice shaky with the effort to focus, to not moan and to not cum. He suddenly wants to see San, but he also wants more of the tongue lapping wetly at his cock and the teeth that just cheekily scrape the sensitive skin. His hand wraps tighter in San’s hair. “I meant – you’re a real slut,” Seonghwa struggles to say and immediately drops his head against the steering wheel to pant freely.

San breaks off momentarily to chuckle breathlessly, then dips again to kiss open-mouthedly along his cock, tongue focusing for too long on the vein running on the underside. Seonghwa shivers and San holds him steady by his thighs. He gulps him down one more time, pulls off just as quickly to nuzzle his cold nose against his cock.

Then, “Use me, sweetheart,” he whispers and doesn’t give Seonghwa the chance to regain some piece of mind before he’s swallowing him down and letting his jaw go slack, saliva running down his cock and pooling in the dip of his hips.

Seonghwa’s entire body goes up in flames as he grabs the sides of San’s head tightly, palms damp and sticking to the sweat and spit already on San’s cheeks, and then thrusts up in the warm, tight heat of San’s throat. San doesn’t gag and doesn’t try to pull back, only breathes harshly through his nose and moans brokenly whenever Seonghwa runs his cock too deep and too fast inside of him. Seonghwa’s sweating – he can feel the sweat run down his back as he desperately chases that sweet relief in San’s pliant mouth, all clumsy tongue trying to rub him and wet muscles constricting around his cock.

Seonghwa screws his eyes shut, lets a whimper fall from his lips as his hair sticks to the leather of the steering wheel, San’s nose tickling his navel with how deep he’s pushed him down. “Fuck,” Seonghwa whispers and his hips buckle, tired and burning yet still too eager to stop, too close to stop, “I think I’m gonna cum.” San tries to move then, to pull off – his tongue swipes once, twice on the underside of his cock, sound wet and demanding, but Seonghwa keeps him steady, one hand wrapping in the hair at the back of his neck and pushing him down. “Don’t move,” he growls and drives himself deeper into that hotness that’s flexing around his cock like crazy and dripping saliva all over him.

Seonghwa nearly chokes on his own spit as he buries himself deep in San’s mouth, stilling his twitching hips as he feels his orgasm build, build, build deep down in his belly, blood hot and rushing to his ears and skin alight with every sensation multiplied – San’s rapid breathing hitting his navel, his heartbeat faint and quick around his cock, his throat squeezing him deliciously tight –

And then time’s suspended in a white, hot momentum, pleasure searing through his body as if struck by lightning, muscles taut and begging for a release, and Seonghwa lets out a whimper, fingers untangling from San’s hair and body curling around San’s own, eyes screwing shut as tension builds and builds and builds –

Until it doesn’t and San pulls off, grinning at Seonghwa like a madman as his pink, wet cock twitches and jerks but nothing comes out, and Seonghwa groans in confusion and pain and frustration because his body still feels hot all over and heavy even though his mind is spent.

“What the fuck –?”

San leans forward to catch his lips in a brief kiss, then chuckles wickedly against his mouth. “You’ve never had a dry orgasm, beautiful?” Seonghwa can taste himself on San’s mouth and he pulls away, tangling his fingers in San’s hair and tugging mindlessly.

“Never had,” Seonghwa mumbles, distraught, as San runs the tips of his fingers up and down his cock, making it jerk and twitch and Seonghwa, squirm in expectation. He sighs on San’s neck. “Won’t you make me cum?”

San laughs at that, dimples deep and painting his wild expression sweetly. “You’re quite pushy, handsome,” he whispers and leans over Seonghwa, the material of his shirt touching the tip of his dick tantalizingly as he stretches to reach the handle on the left side of the seat.

Seonghwa lets his back melt into the seat as San reclines the chair back until it’s almost horizontal, Seonghwa struggling to keep eye contact with San once he returns to his previous seat. The soft rustling of clothes and the sharp sound of a zipper being pulled makes Seonghwa swallow hard as he awaits the return of a warm body over him, and images of San’s head pushed deep between his legs and his skilled fingers skirting along his cock make him roll his head back and teasingly touch his dick. He finds he’s as hard as ever, as if that intense hotness he’d experienced earlier had never faded, and the itch of the release grows stronger as he fully wraps his hand around himself.

A soft tut makes him snap his eyes back to San, who’s pitifully looking at him from his seat. “Ah-ah, puppy,” San says and furrows his eyebrows over his glinting eyes. “Hands off, that’s not for you to touch.”

Seonghwa swallows as his eyes follow the beautiful curve of San’s bare neck, the sharp angles of his collarbones and shoulders, the rosy pink of his chest and nipples, and then his gaze locks once again with San’s. His tongue’s itching to talk back. “It’s my dick though, isn’t it?” he asks pointedly and, to mark his words, twists his hand just the right way around his tip to drag a breathless gasp from his lips. “I can do what I want.”

San’s eyes darken, a threat visible in his pulled upper lip and bared teeth, and then his hand comes down quickly and painfully over Seonghwa’s naked thigh. Seonghwa startles, body hot all over and breathing picking up. “Hands off,” San hisses and slithers one leg over Seonghwa’s body, settling heavily on his thighs and eyes pinning him down the entire time. “I’m not saying it again.”

Seonghwa hurriedly takes his hand off himself and lays them flat on the squeaky leather of the seat, sweat and spit and precum tainting his palms. San leans over him, naked chest emitting intoxicating warmth that Seonghwa wishes could feel without the barrier of his shirt, and props his hands lightly over Seonghwa’s neck. His heart’s racing like crazy, and San can no doubt feel his heartbeat flying under his skin with how nastily he’s smirking down at him. One thumb caresses Seonghwa’s chin, then rests on his bottom lip.

“Everything of yours is mine tonight, alright, handsome?” His voice is quiet and dark, cold and so eerily calm that Seonghwa can feel his dick twitch at that tone. Seonghwa nods hesitantly, hands clenching into fists. “Open up,” San orders and presses his thumb on his lips.

Seonghwa slowly parts his lips and watches, with wide eyes and rushing blood, as San gathers saliva in the back of his neck and then lets it drop on Seonghwa’s tongue, hot and thick and heavy and tasting of San to the very core. San’s eyes are as crazy as the grin on his lips, darting all over Seonghwa’s face as he struggles to catch every last drop of his spit, lips closing greedily and tongue working around in his mouth feverously. San chuckles and tightens his fingers just so around his neck.

“Tasty, puppy?” he asks, voice velvety and tone mocking. Seonghwa nods quickly, opening his mouth again to show San that he’s swallowed his spit, eyes shining with unshed tears of shame. “Good job,” San says, actually amazed, and pats Seonghwa’s cheek gently, placing one soft, quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Maybe I’ll let you eat my cum later, if you behave.”

Seonghwa inhales sharply and hurries to promise, “I will, I’ll be good,” but San’s already pulling away from him and sitting back on his hunches. His eyes roam Seonghwa’s face, his chest, his aching dick, still hard and leaking. Seonghwa squirms and grabs at the seat impatiently.

“Let’s get these off, hm?” San hums and reaches one hand to drag down Seonghwa’s torso, bunching up the shirt once he reaches his navel. “Was this expensive?”

Seonghwa thinks for a moment, trying to find a rational answer in his mind clouded with desire. “No,” he says at last, and the next moment San’s ripping his shirt in two, muscles flexing under the skin of his arms and the veins on his hands bulging with the rush of blood. Seonghwa whimpers quietly in the silence that settles afterwards, San’s gaze on his skin as hot as the hands gliding over his chest and the mouth that licks experimentally over one nipple.

Seonghwa lets out a surprised, choked breath, head pushing back into the seat and back arching up as San’s hands come and wrap around his back tightly. His fingers fall, oddly fitting, in the spaces between his ribs, caressing the skin softly as his tongue flicks around the nipple in his mouth. Seonghwa’s own fingers find their way in San’s hair without a care in the world, pulling at the soft strands as San continues to taunt him with his tongue and forcefully drags moans and whimpers out of him.

When San pulls away, his lips are as pink as Seonghwa’s chest and cheeks, a smirk on his face that falls away the moment Seonghwa squishes his cheeks between his hands.

“You’re such a tease,” he says – meaning to growl, but instead his words come out weak and pleading, sparking up a naughty glint in San’s eyes.

“I thought I was a slut?” he asks innocently and drags one finger over the skin of Seonghwa’s chest, all twirling shapes and bold lines, nail scarping enough just to torment him and make him jump. 

Seonghwa shakes once his finger draws closer to his navel. He breathes out heavily, eyes locked with San’s, and then he screws them shut and throws his head back once San starts circling the short hairs around the base of his dick.

“Fuck,” he whispers, breathless and broken, and San chuckles heartily from above him. He feels him settle more comfortably over his thighs, ass almost flush to his own balls and the tight material of his boxers roughly touching Seonghwa’s dick.

“I can’t believe how innocent you are, handsome,” he hears San say as his hand wraps tightly around his dick. Blood’s roaring through his ears and his stomach is swooping with reborn flames. There’s a definitive smirk in San’s voice once he speaks again, one that Seonghwa doesn’t have to look at to see it’s making his eyes as fierce as the sharp teeth glinting with saliva. “Has no one fucked you this good before, or are you just,” and he twists his wrist around the tip of Seonghwa’s dick, mimicking his exact move from earlier and pulling a sharp gasp out of him, “ –sensitive?”

Seonghwa forces himself to glare at San, eyes teary and throat dry as he rasps out a trembling, “Fuck off.” San merely laughs, hand slowing down on his cock.

“I thought you said you’ll be good,” San muses and takes his hand away, leaving Seonghwa hot and waiting.

Seonghwa panics, thinking he’ll have to endure yet another ruined orgasm because of San, but when his eyes meet San’s, pleading and apologetic clashing with fierce and dominant, he realises the other is as impatient as he is. The fire inside of him grows more powerful – Seonghwa’s head is spinning as he watches, mesmerized and utterly amazed at the way San’s lithe body is softly lit by the streetlights outside, darkness caressing the bulging muscles softly, San pull down his boxers enough for his dick to spring free, thick and heavy and already shining with precum. Seonghwa whines before he realises what he’s doing, and San catches his gaze and smiles cheekily.

“I’d love to fuck with you some more, but I’ve got a whole night of fucking you right ahead,” he says cutely as he strokes his dick once, twice, then leans over Seonghwa’s own and spits on it thickly.

Seonghwa mumbles a jumble of _please_ , _hurry_ and simply gasps as San lines up their cocks, hand struggling to grasp both of them at the same. Seonghwa’s looking down, at the two of them connected so intimately and hotly, and his cheeks feel like they’re on fire as shame burns its way through his chest. His hands wrap around San’s wrists – not to hold him back, but simply to centre himself and avoid looking at San. He breathes out slowly, waiting for San to begin moving.

“Look at me.” _Ah, fuck._ “Seonghwa, look at me,” San’s voice is stern and tight, forcing Seonghwa to lift up his gaze and stare into two caring, blinking eyes. One hand comes up to cup his cheek gently, Seonghwa’s fingers still loosely hanging around the wrist. “What’s wrong?” he asks quietly and swipes his thumb over his heated cheek, feeling the dampness of his sweaty skin. “Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?”

Seonghwa feels like he’s got a rock in his throat, thick and painful and halting all the words he wants to say right under his tongue. His eyes are brimming with tears and San hurries to coo over him, body leaning forward and chests touching lightly.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he says gently and subtly wipes his other hand on his own leg before cupping the side of Seonghwa’s neck. “I didn’t mean for it, I promise I won’t do it again.” He bumps his nose against Seonghwa’s, gentle and childlike. “Tell me if I went too far. Tell me if you want to stop.”

His eyes never leave Seonghwa’s, even when Seonghwa struggles to push him away, hands weakly shoving at his shoulders. He gives up then, choosing to bury his hot face in the side of San’s neck, taking him by surprise and forcing him to stay pressed against him. He can’t look at San right now, not with how many emotions are swirling inside of him. He breathes in, nose smushed against skin that smells like San, and wills his mouth to start moving. San’s heartbeat is calming under his cheek, even if it’s fluttering just as much as Seonghwa’s.

“I don’t want you to stop,” he whispers in San’s neck, fingers grasping his shoulders and clinging to him. San’s hands slither under his back to haul him up gently, until they’re both sitting up and their chests are pressed flush. “And you did nothing wrong, it’s just–“ his voice breaks as fresh tears of embarrassment spring in his eyes, and he feels pathetic for ruining this. San’s hand rubs little circles over the bumps of his spine, the drawing of his breath next to his ear even and shallow. “Just that no one’s made me feel so good before,” Seonghwa finishes in a small voice, feeling like he could sob out of pure shame. God, what is he, a teenager? “You were so careful and did so much for me, and I’m usually the one who does that – and no one’s bothered to return the favour,” he’s stumbling over his words now, he knows, but he feels like he can’t get what he’s feeling out quickly enough, “and I’m not trying to play the victim, because I’ve never wondered what it feels like to be the one _receiving_ , and not giving, and now that I know, and you were so _careful_ and so good–“

“I wasn’t really careful, though,” San laughs quietly and good-naturedly, and the thick air of embarrassment dissipates enough to unravel something in Seonghwa’s chest in gratefulness. Seonghwa’s breaths fall heavy and wet on San’s skin, and his heartbeat makes his entire body tremble with its force. San shakes along him, letting Seonghwa lean all his weight on him. “But I know what you meant. And I’m glad you feel that way. There’s no shame in feeling good, especially if it’s your first time experiencing this.”

A comfortable silence falls over them, the two breathing in unison as if they were one entity. Seonghwa props his chin up on San’s shoulder, looking out the car window at the night outside. When San speaks again, it’s with hesitation lacing the soft tones of his voice.

“Do you want to stop now or go slower–?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Seonghwa muses idly in his ear, not realising what he’s said until San shivers in his hold, breath coming out heavily and loudly.

“Fuck,” San curses softly and shifts around a bit until Seonghwa pulls away and looks down – at San’s hard cock, hanging between his legs and looking just about perfect next to Seonghwa’s half-hard on. San catches his gaze and smiles at him. “Sorry,” he says, and doesn’t sound apologetic at all.

Seonghwa gives him a dark look, voice smothering and dripping with all the want and the need in his body as he settles on his back again. He looks up at San and pushes his hips up, so that their cocks rub against one another enough to crave more friction. “You were doing something?” Seonghwa asks in a low voice, letting the words drift away in a breathless gasp as he drives his hips up again.

San’s eyes are feral when he leans over Seonghwa and grabs their two cocks, not leaving Seonghwa a moment to regain his thoughts before he gives a harsh, unapologetic thrust, knocking all the air in Seonghwa’s lungs. Seonghwa scrambles to grab at San’s shoulders, nails digging in the skin and muscle as San sets a fast rhythm, cocks sliding smoothly with the additional spit San keeps using as lube and their precum that mixes together.

Seonghwa can only pant and whimper breathlessly, broken sounds of pleasure that fill the air as hotness engulfs him and the familiar pressure begins building rapidly, nails scraping down San’s back whenever the tip of his cock catches on San’s or San meanly runs his cock down one side or the other, only to rile him up further.

Seonghwa tries to catch San’s earlobe between his lips, so as not to feel like a useless ragdoll, but his teeth accidentally sink in and pull too hard on the soft skin, and San hisses in his hair, pace faltering for a moment. Seonghwa quickly unlatches his mouth off him, apologetic and bashful, and chooses to simply enjoy what he’s feeling, thinking of how to reciprocate later.

But San’s mouth finds its hot way to Seonghwa’s lips, and he growls roughly against them, words hurried and jumbled, moves growing frantic, hand coming up to wrap in Seonghwa’s hair and pull tightly, “ _That feels good, puppy._ "

Seonghwa lets out a whine that nearly sounds like a cry, lips falling parted as San’s tongue invades his mouth, hot and wet and demanding, and the pressure that’s been growing deep down in his belly suddenly crashes over him, balls tightening and cock jerking as cum spills white over their chests and stomachs. A surprised gasp and a choked moan is all Seonghwa can muster to let out, body curling over San’s as blinding lights flash behind his eyelids and his ears ring softly with the blood that’s coursing rapidly through his veins. He shakes and whimpers as he feels San ram himself against his cock over and over again, oversensitivity not yet kicking in, and, hearing San’s heavy breaths and his supressed groans, Seonghwa does something he’d never do without the euphoric fog of his release clouding his mind.

Bringing his mouth to the juncture of San’s neck and shoulder, he bites down hard, feeling San tense under him and release a shaky breath of air as his hips snap faster, head lolling back. Seonghwa runs his tongue over the spot, coating it in thick saliva before biting again, teeth slippery on the wet skin, and whispers brokenly against it, cock beginning to feel the acute sensitivity, pleasurable still, “ _Cum for me, kitten._ ”

San freezes up completely, breath coming out in a rush of hissing air and half-uttered groans, cum spilling hot over Seonghwa’s stomach and pooling in the dips of his hipbones. Seonghwa pulls back to wrap his fingers around San’s dick, milking him with long, purposeful drags of his hand, watching with a crooked smirk as San’s eyes go crossed and his mouth opens in a silent moan. Seonghwa simply stares, captivated and drawing an unsettlingly and bizarrely intense pleasure out of being able to make San react that way.

He only stops when San starts to twitch and moan weakly, fingers loosely holding onto Seonghwa’s forearm. “Stop that,” he breathes out, sounding as intoxicated as Seonghwa feels.

Seonghwa pulls his hand away after one more playful tug that has San collapsing over him, sending them both crashing back into the seat and breathing heavily. Seonghwa’s arms wrap around San’s narrow waist and he’s content with simply staying like this, the pounding of San’s heart matching his own and his deep, warm exhales tickling the side of his neck.

That is, until the cum on his chest and stomach begins the cool and stick unpleasantly, and the sudden realisation that they’re in the parking lot of Disneyland hits him square in the head like a hammer. He probably starts squirming, or his hands get restless on San’s skin, because San huffs bothered and turns his head to stick his cheek against Seonghwa’s.

“What’s up?” he mumbles, sounding soft and sleepy.

“We’re still in Disneyland,” Seonghwa manages to utter, baffled and slightly guilty at what he’s done in what is basically children’s heaven.

“Yeah,” San approves and nods his head once. “I also sucked your dick and then wet humped you.”

“Ah, shut up,” Seonghwa groans and pinches the side of San’s waist. San doesn’t even react, only presses himself closer to Seonghwa until Seonghwa has to push him away with a grimace. “We’re dirty.”

Seonghwa can hear San’s smirk before he sees it, San looming over him once again. “Oh, we’re dirty, alright.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and attempts to sit up. “Get off,” he tells San and shoos him away until San escapes his gentle finger flicks in the backseat, boxers pulled up again and covering him.

Seonghwa rights up the front seat until it’s no longer reclining and then searches for some napkins or wet tissues. He finds some in the door pocket and pulls out a couple, cleaning himself with a few superficial swipes once he realises his entire outfit is already compromised anyways. He pulls up his underwear and pants, not bothering to zip them up, and turns the key in ignition again, fixing the mirrors shortly before searching San’s eyes and failing.

He turns around to find San spread out on the backseat, all white skin and lean, bulging muscles, dark eyes already pinning Seonghwa hungrily and lips curled up in that vicious smile of his. Seonghwa has to keep his focus on his cute dimples to drive away any dirty thoughts about the (very noticeable) outline of San’s cock through his white boxers.

“Where’s your flat?” Seonghwa asks him, voice purposefully dry and void of any emotion that isn’t clear-headedness.

“We’re going to mine’s?” San shoots back and stretches his back until it pops softly. He leans his head on one upturned hand, elbow digging in the seat cushion. His dark eyes are flaring up with cheekiness.

“I share a hotel room with my friend,” Seonghwa deadpans as his eyes roam San’s figure. “Where else would we fuck?” He still feels a little meek saying this, even after all they’ve done, but San simply has that _aura_ around him, inexplicable and overpowering and making Seonghwa want to shrink into himself and punch him at the same time.

San hums quietly and prods the back of Seonghwa’s seat with his knee. “I was thinking you wanted a preview,” he says coyly and his smirk grows sharper as his other hand slips down inside his boxers, fingers clearly cupping his cock and setting a shallow pace. One eyebrow raises, daring and cocky.

Seonghwa watches him for a few moments – takes in the way San’s chest drags more slowly with his laboured breaths, the way his lips part shining in the dim light, the way his thighs clench and twitch with self-restraint – and finally scoffs, running a hand through his hair in a defeated manner.

“I want the full thing, kitten,” he says at last and bites his lip when he sees San’s hand lose its steady tempo and his lazy demeanour melt with a heightened sense of desire. “But for now, I’ll take your offer.”

San’s eyes are wide and brimming with an obedient, pliant shine, and Seonghwa’s insides are positively burning at his reaction. He smirks as he gets out of the driver seat, easily avoiding the arm rest and falling down to his knees on the floor. San’s breathing’s picked up, and his hand starts moving faster inside his boxers.

Seonghwa clicks his tongue in a disapproving way and San immediately stops, eyes following Seonghwa’s every move. A strange sense of power surges to Seonghwa’s head and makes him dizzy, pleasantly so, and Seonghwa decides that he likes it.

He likes it quite a lot.

“Scoot over, kitten,” he whispers and watches, amused, as San scrambles to push himself deeper in the back of the seat. “Let me make you feel good.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok to clear things up i'm not a furry but Diego and Tony the tiger CAN get it
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you liked this! i'm currently searching for other's approval to feel good abt myself :D
> 
> [tumblr](http://bearcheers.tumblr.com)


End file.
